


Be My Support

by sleepy_goddess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 60-second visions, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), but more fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goddess/pseuds/sleepy_goddess
Summary: Dimitri was told of soulmates, how they make you feel light as air. A soulmate would get 60 seconds to see their partners life once a month randomly, changing their eye color temporarily when they took a peek into their life. Marianne was told of soulmates, how you were bound to them no matter what, together forever. Years pass, and they meet. Can the goddess really keep them together?(I'm really bad at summeries)This is a multi-chapter fanfiction with Dimimari as the main relationship and Claudeth and Sylvix as side relationships.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Flayn/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund & Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. First Vision-Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> For context that will be applied later, Marianne will lose her parents at age 9, and The Tragedy of Duscur will happen to Dimitri when he's 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update-So I decided to change Ingrid's soulmate from Glenn to somebody else, (I won't sat who yet), because I don't think I can write depressed Ingrid for very long.

Dimitri was always confused about a soulmate. Ever since he knew what they were. One person in Fodlan practically destined to be with him forever? No way that was real. 

At least, that's what he thought until two of his childhood friends, Sylvain and Felix, found out they were soulmates. And while Margrave Gautier was a little concerned that his heir wouldn't produce a Crest bearing child for the time being, Rodrigue insisted that they just let their children have fun with each other before they had to go seek a bride for a Crest. They were still children after all. Now, both of them were joined at the hip constantly, with Felix somewhat behind Sylvain as the latter taught him about basic love gestures every once in a while through enacting hugs and kisses to the former. Ingrid got a soulmate as well, but from what she could tell, it was a commoner. It was, of course, forbidden by her parents since she was to be wed to Felix's older brother, Glenn. But, then again, Ingrid liked him a lot, so she didn't mind not being with her soulmate. Seeing all of them so happy, Dimitri couldn't wait until he got one as well, so all of them could stop being all lovey-dovey around him without it being weird. Days agonizingly grazed by with no visions whatsoever, that was until, he turned 7 and received the vision he wanted.

Dimitri's soulmate was in a forest, with trees looking like they towered up to the sun. He could tell his soulmate was on a horse of some kind, though he couldn't figure out what breed it was. His soulmate turned to an older looking man horseback riding with them as well. He looked about 30-ish, with brown hair and a scar lining against his right cheek. He looked like one of the generals the young prince sparred with every now and again. He started saying something he couldn't comprehend, but when he finished talking, his soulmate looked forward again. He spotted a clearing just up ahead, right before the vision ended. Reality took him back to his room, several gifts unwrapped, and all three of his childhood friends were staring at him somewhat intensely.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me?" he inquired.

"Did you have your first soulmate vision?" Ingrid asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you had one. Mom and dad said I looked like that when I had my first vision with Glenn."

To her left, both Felix and Sylvain nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, I did."

"What was your soulmate doing?" Sylvain asked.

Dimitri filled all three of them in on what he saw.

"Maybe that man was her dad." Felix suggested, still snuggled up next to Sylvain.

The young prince hummed in agreement. "Whoever they are, I really wanna meet them."

Sylvain snickered a little. "His highness is gonna get first kiss soon!"

His response was a pillow being thrown by a very flustered Dimitri and a panicked Felix because Sylvain pretended to be dead when it hit him.


	2. First Vision-Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Marianne gets her first vision a month after Dimitri's.

Marianne was never bothered with soulmates. Her parents told her their love story all the time, how they found each other with the visions, blah blah blah, none of that was very interesting to her. If she didn't get a vision, who cares? Not everyone gets a soulmate, so she can live without one. Birthdays passed, and not a single vision happened to her, so the logical conclusion was that she didn't have one. Of course that theory was thrown out the window during one of her horseback rides when she was 6. She felt something unusual, so she wanted to ask her father a question about it, but he never answered it, instead saying her eyes were blue. Marianne was confused by this until when the clearing for the picnic was in view, the feeling disappeared. Sensing his daughter's confusion, her father chuckled and explained to her that her soulmate was just looking into her life just now.

"So what do the blue eyes mean?" Marianne asked after being filled in.

"That signifies when your soulmate is looking into your life for a minute." her father replied.

"But what if my soulmate looks into my life while I'm changing clothes or something?"

Her father gave a small laugh. "I'm sure the goddess wouldn't curse your soulmate like that.".

Marianne pondered about this until she gave a small nod in agreement. Her 9th birthday was coming out in one week, so she decided this must be an early gift from the goddess. The father-daughter picnic they had went as normal as ever after that. When they got home, Marianne's mother was ecstatic to hear her daughter receiving a soulmate vision.

"Oh, my little sunflower! That's going to be wonderful. You'll be happy with your soulmate I'm sure!" she gushed.

Marianne blushed at the thought of somebody waiting somewhere in Fodlan just for her. She began to wonder what they were like, if they were a boy or a girl, if they were tall or short, all sorts of things. However, all of that was interrupted by her father touching her shoulder and saying, "Mari, can you upstairs to your mother? I have to go deal with the crop issues our village is having." 

Looking around, Marianne realized her mother had disappeared from her sight. "Where is mama?"

Her father gave a smile. "She said she was going to go pray for you. She wanted to make sure your soulmate would love you just as you will love them."

Marianne gave a big smile. "Okay! I'll go pray with her to make sure the crops are good too!" And with that, the young girl sprinted upstairs, blissfully unaware that soon, she wouldn't be able to talk to parents anymore. Her father's smile dropped as soon as she left, his face turned somber. "Poor little girl doesn't deserve my Crest. If only our family line wasn't cursed by _him. _"__

__A month later, during the Lone Moon, Marianne got her first vision early._ _ She was standing in the middle of a courtyard of sorts. A training sword was in her soulmate's hand. Before her, a large, muscular man was standing in front of them, also holding a training sword. They showed an expression of confusion before her soulmate lunged at him at full speed, knocking their weapon with his. This kept happening with different maneuvers until the vision ended, and she realized her parents were calling for her. 

"...ri? Mari? Hello? We have to get back." Her father called. 

Shocked at the fact she fell way behind her mother and father, she urged her horse, Dorte, to catch up with them. 

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Papa." Marianne apologized. "I just think I saw my first soulmate vision." 

Marianne's mother halted her horse and stared at her with lights in her eyes. 

"You _did?!?! _" her mother's face was painted with glee. "Ah, my little sunflower! Now it's only a matter of time before you meet your soulmate, you go on dates, and then-!"__

__"Before your mother goes on another ramble about your soulmate," her father cut off. "What did you see in your vision?"_ _

__"My soulmate was just training with somebody."_ _

__"Ah, so they might be a noble."_ _

__Marianne was sort of happy about this. If her soulmate was a noble, then their village could be saved! Before she said that, though, she asked a different question. "Why couldn't I hear anything in the vision?"_ _

__Her mother calmed down enough to explain. "Soulmate visions are like that. I couldn't hear anything during my first with vision with your father, but I could _definitely _hear the boring political dinner he was in during my second one. Sometimes you hear what's happening, sometimes you don't."___ _

___Marianne's father shook his head. "I'll never forget the strange faces I got when the goddess decided to let you peek in on a meeting with some of the more minor lords of the Alliance."_ _ _

___Marianne laughed at that. Both of her parents smiled. How blessed they were to have such a beautiful daughter. And how much more deserving she was of a family that didn't curse her the minute she was born. Their daughter knew about the struggles their village had, but assumed enough prayers to Sothis could fix everything. As much as they wanted to believe it, not everything could be solved by throwing a prayer to the heavens. But she doesn't need to know that. Right now, all she has to be is their lovely and bright daughter, and that will be enough for them. Wishing to distract Marianne from their uncharacteristic silence, her mother asked, "My little sunflower, can you go upstairs when we get home? Mama will stop by as soon as her and Papa's meeting is finished for a tea party."_ _ _

___Her eyes lit up. "Can Snuggles join too?" Snuggles, by the way, was Marianne's stuffed bunny._ _ _

___Her mother nodded. "Yes, Snuggles can join the tea party as well." And with that, the family rode off, unaware that this would be one of the very last few times they could see each so happy and smiling._ _ _


	3. A More Morbid Vision-Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri receives his not-so-pleasant second viewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: GUESS WHO GOT IT LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ever since his first soulmate vision, Dimitri has been eagerly waiting for his next one. His friends were as well, because they couldn't stop nagging him about it. It was almost driving Dimitri mad.

"Did you get another one?" Ingrid asked.

"No, not yet. I think it's gonna come at the end of the month." Dimitri said, his patience running thin from being asked this question over and over again. "Speaking of which, how come you haven't had yours yet with Glenn?"

The only female in his current friend group gave a shrug. "I dunno, maybe it's gonna come at the end of the month like yours."

"Way to be hypocritical Ingrid."

Said Ingrid gave an offended gasp. "I'm not being hypocritical!"

"You are."

"Are not."

"You are."

"Are not."

"You _are_."

_"Are-"_

__

____"U-um, you are kind of being hypocripical." Felix quietly butted in._ _ _ _

__

____

___"Shut _up_ Felix!" Ingrid shouted, whipping her head to the interruption. _ __

__

__Felix immediately got tears in his eyes and ran off to find Sylvain. Possibly to wail and tattle on Ingrid._ _

____

__

____

____Having the argument ended thanks to Felix, (Dimitri would have to go say thanks later), he was wondering when his next vision was going to be. Would it be his soulmate hanging out with some kids? Having a picnic with their parents? Playing with toys? Now that the young prince knew he had a soulmate, he couldn't get them out of his mind. What scene would be next? He thought up several light-hearted situations because of this._ _ _ _

____

__

____

____ _ _

____

__

____

____Seeing his soulmate being carried out of a village by their nearly dead mom was not one of them._ _ _ _

____

__

____

____It was so out of the blue also, he was just sparring with his father when the vision happened._ _ _ _

____

__

____

____Dimitri's soulmate was being carried by someone, someone who taking ragged breaths every couple of steps. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed his soulmate was also clutching a stuffed white bunny. Suddenly, the person let down his soulmate, and he could see who this person was. She was a woman who looked like she was in her 30's. Pale blue hair stained with what looked to be blood. Taking in more, Dimitri also noticed the woman was covered in bruises and cuts, her face with a large cut across her right cheek and a black eye marred her image._ _ _ _

____

__

____

________

____

_"My little sunflower, go and hide."_ the woman pleaded. _"Run away from here, run from this cursed place."_ His soulmate took a step closer to her. She shoved them lightly in response. _"I cannot join you, this is where your father and I will be taken by goddess' hand. We will watch over you from above."_ Her voice was turning weak, the eye that wasn't bruised was filled with pleas that would never be said.

____

____

_'So that's their mother.'_ the young prince realized. As he realized this, his soulmate outstretched their left hand that gave a warm, white glow. _'My soulmate knows faith magic too?'_

____

The woman shoved her again with a little force this time, cries of anger slowly becoming apparent. _"My daughter, I will not ask you this again, go and never come back to this place. Make a promise to me as well. Live your life to your fullest, okay? Your father and me will be happy knowing your living your life for us. Go."_ She shoved her child lightly for the last time, and hobbled over to the source of of cries.

____

__

____

__

____

__

________His soulmate began running._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________The last thing he heard was the woman screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Marianne's mother saw that Dimitri was viewing her life right now, and withheld her name on purpose. Just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> Somebody please help me I can't understand how the HTML tags work and i can't italicize more than one stretch of dialogue h e lp


	4. Pleas For the Goddess-Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne doesn't know how to get by without her family. She starts to question whether or not she's worthy of a classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a little canon divergence since Marianne is looking through the streets for food, which is where she meets Ignatz, just wanted to make that clear.

Marianne was starving. How long has it been since she last ate? She didn't know. Why did the Crest of the Beast warrant her family's heads? Why didn't her mother let her save her? Wasn't that the whole reason why she was taught Faith magic in the first place? Her mind was spinning with questions. But none of that could matter now, she needed to eat. Dragging Dorte by his reins, Marianne began asking strangers for food. Unfortunately, neither the commoners nor nobles she asked will willing to give her anything, some more regretful than others. 

"I'm sorry, little girl. But business isn't going so well, we don't have the resources to freely give samples. Good luck."

"Why would I give my food to you? Look at your dress, you obviously have gold of _some _form. Go bother somebody else. It won't work with me."__

__"No."_ _

__"Sorry miss, maybe when our supplies come in, we can feed you then!"_ _

__No, no, no, no, no, and no. Who knew nobles were so mean, and commoners barely had anything to go by? Clutching her white bunny with the little strength she could muster, she kept pulling Dorte's reins to keep looking for something to get by. Eventually, she came across a small boy selling potions to other people. The boy took a look at her and immediately seemed panicked. "Ah! Are you okay?! You look starving!"_ _

__The boy ran to his parents, then he came back later with two pieces of bread and an apple. He held out the towards Marianne. "Here, take these. You look hungry."_ _

__Going from her past experience with merchants before, Marianne shook her head. "N-no, it's fine...besides, you might-"_ _

__"If you're gonna say we need it more, we're doing well in Alliance markets, so you don't need to worry."_ _

__Marianne let go of her horse's reins and place her stuffed bunny on the ground to take the food. She munched on the bread and Dorte happily ate the apple on the ground. She gave a small bow when she was finished. "Thank you for the food. I-I should be going now."_ _

__"Um, wait!"_ _

__Marianne turned around to look at the boy._ _

__"Um, could you hang out with me? My other friend is busy right now."_ _

__"Um, ok."_ _

__Marianne let the boy take her to house and upstairs, where a little quaint room awaited them. "Th-this is my room." the boy said._ _

__"It's nice..." Marianne trailed off, since she didn't know the boy's name. Catching on, the boy panicked and wiped his glasses. "O-oh, right! My name is Ignatz Victor!" The boy gave a bow too deep and fell forward. "Ack! I'm sorry!"_ _

__Marianne gave an airy laugh. "It's fine, I'm Marianne von Lear."_ _

__After that fiasco, the two children settled down at talked about a number of different things. Family, (she kept out the fact her parents were violently murdered, and instead said her parents just 'disappeared'), toys, and a number of things. Eventually the topic got to soulmates._ _

__"Is your soulmate a noble?" Ignatz inquired._ _

__"Y-yeah I think they are." Marianne replied._ _

__"Cool! I don't know about my soulmate, but I saw they're in Garreg Mach. I can't wait to meet them!"_ _

__"That's great Ignatz! I want to meet mine too!"_ _

__"Haha! Yeah!"_ _

__For a moment, Marianne forgot about the fact her parents died protecting her, she forgot about her Crest, and she forgot about asking the goddess to make sure her soulmate wasn't burdened with her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudeth is coming, don't worry.


	5. Haunting Screams-Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is trying to cope with the trauma and wondering his soulmate's trauma at the same time.

The voices wouldn't leave Dimitri alone. No matter what he did, how many meditations he got into or how many flowers he left at their graves, none of the voices of the deceased left him alone.

_Avenge us._

_Stop the burning, please..._

_So much pain..._

_Save us Dimitri..._

_Use your sword.._

_Kill them all Dimitri! Make them pay for what they have done. ___

__Over and over like a broken record, in so many forms too. Father, stepmother, Glenn, a number of soldiers gone, all because he couldn't raise a sword to fight. And all of them coming back to haunt him in some way. He laid in his bed, unmoving. Ever since the Tragedy, Felix locked up. He wouldn't come to eat, which meant the maids had to leave meals outside his door and take them back half-eaten. On the rare occasion he was outside, he was training. No more playing in the fields or getting upset he couldn't best his brother, just train, train, and train. Sylvain had tried to help, but his father insisted that he look for a bride first, saying that Felix would come out in his own time. Ingrid locked herself up too, the servants saying that she often repeats a vow that all of Duscur would pay for what they did. She didn't even bother to look after her Pegasus anymore, the responsibility going to the few servants who knew of equestrian care in the mansion. The young prince felt sorrow to an enormous degree._ _

__Was this how his soulmate felt when she lost her parents?_ _

__To deal with the guilt of losing people who smiled with you almost everyday?_ _

__His mind came back to the last vision he saw with his soulmate. Her mother, begging for her leave, to escape a place that was burned to the ground. The cry of agony he heard just before the vision ended, sounding all too much like the screams he heard during the massacre. Above all of that, she wanted her daughter to be happy. Despite the pleas in her eyes, Dimitri could tell they were full of fondness for her child. How she persisted to keep her daughter alive, no matter cost._ _

__Even if it came at the cost of her life._ _

__He knows it's selfish, he knows that he can't ask for more. But, he still feels that he wishes any of his family could've sent him off like his soulmate's mother. To tell him to be happy, that they would've been satisfied if he lives his best life. To follow him gently, and see where he goes with his life. And to tell him that he tried. He didn't have a good grasp on Faith magic, as his soulmate supposedly did. All he could've done was add more bloodshed. But couldn't they have told him it didn't matter? To tell him it was alright that he wasn't able to save them?_ _

__Would that have been a little too much to ask?_ _

__And just like that, an apparition of his stepmother on fire, the flames melting away her life as she shrieked to the goddess. King Lambert, his father's, dismembered head at the foot of his bed, screaming to him about how selfish he was to at least get a good-bye from them._ _

__Too loud...Dimitri covered his ears...not quiet enough...._ _

__Besides, he already told them he would indeed get revenge. He knew that he would go to Garreg Mach Monastery soon, as that was almost socially mandatory for nobles, and to as well as to learn how to govern his land well._ _

__He would go there, and he would get revenge._ _

__And he swore that to the voices._ _

__Even if it came at the cost of his own sanity._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before-Oh, writing long chapters is gonna be easy!
> 
> Me after-I CHANGED MY MIND, IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS.
> 
> Seriously though, thanks for actually taking the time to read this brain dump I made.


	6. A New Family-Marianne (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne leaves Ignatz, and sets off once more, where she runs into a soldier who brings her to a certain margrave.

After the wonderful generosity Ignatz showed to her, Marianne once again set off to find somewhere to stay tonight. Ignatz did offer to have her stay with his family, but she told him that she wanted to go and try a different place, just to try something of her own. Clutching her white bunny again, she rode on Dorte, who was now once again able to carry her, to find a place to stay of her own. Trotting around the town square as a young girl who looked to be a noble riding on top of a medium-sized horse caught the attention of a servant buying groceries for her master. 

"Hello young miss. Why are you all alone? You look to be a noble, so why aren't you with at least a servant?" she inquired.

"Oh, my parents are gone. I was looking to find a place I can call home." the small girl replied. 

"Ah, I am sorry for your loss," she mourned, "What is your name?"

"Um, my name is Marianne von Lear."

von Lear? That was the land directly next to Margrave Edmund, her master. If this girl claims her parents died, that means that she is the sole heir of a fairly large chunk of land. If Marianne were brought before him, he could govern more land! More land for the generous margrave! Realizing this potential score to rise higher in the ranks, the servant said, "Why don't you come with me? I'm confident my lord will take you with open arms!"

Marianne's eyes showed excitement and fear, neither one dominating the other. "Oh, I don't think I can. I-I mean, I don't want to cause trouble with my-"

"Nonsense! The margrave is very kind indeed, he is quite nice to his servants, myself included! You will be cherished like you were his own daughter!"

Marianne pondered a little. If the margrave she still doesn't know the name of is so nice, maybe his generosity can balance her misfortune. 'A positive and a negative will always balance each out!' her father always used to say. Or at least, she thinks so. It's hard to check with somebody dead. The young girl nodded, and trotted away to hopefully a new future where her curse would not be in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a two-parter chapter? Who knew I would do something like that? And for context. The Lear family had a good chunk of land that Margrave Edmund wanted, but never acted on since he didn't have the time. Marianne traveled from the Lear territory and into a sizeable city that was in Edmund territory where Ignatz's family just happened to be selling in.


	7. Meeting the Margrave-Marianne (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne meets Margrave Edmund at last.

Marianne forgot the amount of time passed since riding next to the servant. What _did_ the Margrave want from her? She was a girl with a curse, a curse that the Crest Scholar who came by said was responsible for their weak harvests and missing villagers. He said they needed to be removed, she could've never imagined he meant _them_. And who is the Margrave that the woman keeps talking about? The one who she keeping rambling on about how generous he is? She wanted to ask, but feared she may have been a burden by asking it. After all, if the woman didn't mention his name, surely she did it on purpose, right? Clutching her stuffed bunny with her left elbow, Marianne continued to wordlessly follow the servant.

As the duo walked, (or rode), to the Margrave's mansion, Marianne looked around at the market. Vendors selling all kinds of things she's never seen before, kids playing random street games she never had the friends for, and their parents fondly watching over them to make sure they didn't get hurt.

Goddess, that last sight hurt against _her_. How dearly Marianne wished for her parents to be by her side again, going on picnics, horseback rides, all while having their land live in prosperity. She chased that thought out of her mind. That Crest Scholar said that she and her father shouldn't, _couldn't_ be allowed to feel happy. He said they were parasites on the world, the only purpose they had was to destroy and raze. Come to think of it, couldn't her mother had escaped if Marianne didn't exist. Why go back for her daughter when her own life was on the line? Why risk her life for someone like Marianne?

Her. Who didn't know her place.

Her. Who didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

Her. Who was a burden.

Her. Who was _cursed_. Doomed to cause misfortune to others around her.

Why save a cursed daughter?

Before Marianne knew it, they had arrived at the mansion. She got off Dorte and looked around to see where she could safely leave him. If this was a trick and Marianne died, at least Dorte would be safe. The servant seemed to notice her wandering gaze and said, "I can lead you to the stables where you can put your horse."

Marianne didn't want to be a burden and waste this kind servant's time, but she was nice enough to offer, so she guessed that it was alright.

The young girl had no idea that her eyes were blue at that time.


	8. Hollow Memories-Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've heard that Dimitri can't taste, is that canon? Where does it say he can't taste anymore?

Never could Dimitri think a birthday could be hollow. To his younger self, birthdays were the best days of his life. Celebrating with his parents, his friends, everybody close to him. The days he could spend walking around the castle with his friends, talking about some of the most random things in all of Fodlan. Then he'd go home, have some cake with his family, and excitedly open his gifts in the middle of the night.

Oh how he sorely wishes for those times again. But alas, it's hard to celebrate with dead people, and people you can't see that often anymore. No longer are his birthdays spent with those he loved, instead celebrating them with a muffin and cards from those that couldn't be with him. Rodrigue was quite concerned for him, though he believes that concern was misplaced. Dimitri knows it, he isn't human anymore. Instead, he is a bloodthirsty beast wearing the mask of a boy. Felix said it himself, and now Dimitri can see it.

Why, why didn't he die with his family? How was he spared? Why didn't the people of Duscur, no, the people that _framed Duscur_ kill him? He knows that Duscur and Faerghus were in good relations, so who manipulated the people enough to ambush their carriages? Dedue didn't know either. So many questions, so few answers for the young prince. Answers he so desperately wants.

After all, he needs to know who to kill to enact revenge on his family.

But even still, Dimitri is glad that his soulmate is happy. From that last jarring vision, he's glad that his soulmate found a nice place to stay. At least, that's what he thinks he saw in the vision. He feels sorry that his soulmate is stuck with someone like him, someone who's lost all his humanity. A kind girl, Dimitri can guess. Somebody who was raised to use faith magic, to help the injured. The young prince knew it was a pipe dream, but he wondered if his soulmate could heal him. He had no physical injury, but he had a mental one. Faith magic was only told to heal physically, but maybe his soulmate was good enough to heal the mentally wounded.

It's hopeless. Dimitri knows it.

But still, a part of him believes he was soulmates with this girl for a reason. He hoped that she could heal him enough to stop seeing the ghosts of the dead. 

For once, Dimitri prayed to the goddess that the years could go by sooner to meet his destined one.


End file.
